Just Kiss The Girl
by ForeverAnon
Summary: A Haylijah Fic! Post Episode 1x11! After the "If I want something I take it." scene and a bit of jealously to push him in the right direction, Elijah finally comes to grips with his feelings for Hayley and they finally share their first kiss! Do be warned however, there is a lot of angst in between!
1. Let Her Go

**A/N: Thank You for Reading :)**

** P.S - Chapter Title is from the song Let Her Go by Passenger :3**

_**You only know you love her when you let her go ~**_

* * *

><p><span>Just Kiss The Girl<span>

1) Let Her Go

Hayley sauntered down the dark street, her coat flaring behind her; body tensed and her heart was clenching. She couldn't help it, she just couldn't. She struggled to retain her confident posture. The pain was excruciating.

"Why?" She demanded to herself."Why?"

"You walked away from him."

"You don't need anyone!"

"Why are you hurt?"

"Pull yourself together Hayley." She then spoke out loud. Though her voice cracked and drops fell from her eyes.

She kept her face front, fighting the urge to turn around.

"I can do this." she told herself.

She'd done enough crying for today. She wiped the droplets with the back of her hand and took deep breaths. She then clenched her teeth and blocked out the awful sensation. She felt as if something was tearing up inside her.

Hayley clutched her bump and hardened herself.

"I must stay strong for the baby." she thought.

Behind her Elijah stood physically unmoved; his eyes transfixed on the image of Hayley storming away from him, her figure diminishing into the darkness.

As much as he tired, he could not break his gaze. He was hooked and she was walking away. It felt like she was tugging away part of him with her.

After a while he swallowed, feeling a large lump in this throat. Gradually the realisation swarmed him; wrapping him entirely.

"I can't have." He breathed, fear in his exhale.

A sudden overwhelming sense flooded through his mind and soul.

He shook his head adamantly brushing off the thought; yet the image of her walking away continued to replay inside his mind.

It stabbed him repeatedly.

Elijah held both hands over his head as if forcibly trying to remove the memory.

Thoughts tittered inside his mind.

"What have I done?"

"What is this?" he asked him almost angrily.

The questions irritated him and he grew even angrier.

His teeth clenched.

He did not wish to face it.

Thus, he pushed it all away drawing back from every emotion and then stood tall.

He found his composure and breathed the cold air quietly.

Elijah told himself it was all okay. It was all fine.

And then after a second...

He was gone.


	2. Not a Prisoner

2) Not a Prisoner

Hayley reached the house and immediately headed for her room. Her mind was neither settled nor stable. So much had happened, all just in one day. She sighed deeply and then continued to instruct herself to remain calm.

Even after her consistent attempts however, this was proving too difficult.

She grew frustrated and then fell onto her bed.

She laid down flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

Hayley then closed her eyes, in the hope that it would somehow help. She had had enough practice numbing herself throughout her life and that was partially why this was bothering her so much.

She wasn't a stranger to awful emotions so why was this hurting her so much. She had lost people before, more than once, so what was different now?

The more she thought about it, the more the pain swelled up inside her. Her face remained expressionless but inside emotion boiled. Her body was exhausted but her mind awake. She wished to sleep but it seemed impossible to.

She suddenly found herself wishing to get away, get away from it all. She wanted to run, run non-stop and let everything out, clearly sitting here wasn't going to help.

She needed to do something.

This place wasn't going to be peaceful and the trauma of Davina's death was only making her feel even worse. If she was going to pull herself together, it wasn't going to be here.

She needed some space. She needed to get out of here.

On realising this, Hayley abruptly sat up. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She reached a drawer taking out some paper and a pen and began scribbling a note. She didn't want them to come looking for her.

_I need some time to myself. _

_Please don't come and find me._

_I'll be fine. _

_I shall be back._

_Hayley_

She placed the note and hoped they would appreciate it. She was fed up of being trapped like a captive.

She wasn't a prisoner, she had come here of her own accord, for the baby. If she needed some time out, she'd take it and so she left through the window.


	3. Promises

3) Promise

Elijah entered through the front door. The house seemed ever so quiet. No commotion, or cluttering, nor arguing, or yelling but just a sombre silence lingering in the air.

He understood that Klaus and Marcel would have a lot to discuss and decided it would be best to leave the two alone. He thought of Davina's death and his anger twisted deeper. He wiped his face with his hand and closed his eyes.

"Where's Hayley?" Rebekah asked appearing in the hallway and Elijah's eyes opened. Just her name brought down a rain of anxiety but he refused to feel one drop, fighting all of it to remain calm.

"I have no idea." Elijah replied cooly, walking away.

Rebekah raised her eye brows in confusion.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she asked with a patronising voice.

"Rebekah, I do not know where she is." he answered his tone firm and irritated.

Rebekah analysed him.

"What's happened to you?" she exclaimed at his change in tone.

"Nothing." he replied calmly once again.

"Is this about Celeste?" Rebekah then recalled.

Elijah stiffened and you could see his eyes fume for just a second before he returned to his usual self.

"But Hayley didn't mean to..." Rebekah began.

Though Elijah cut her speech with a look.

Rebekah although as stubborn as she was knew when not to push her brother and seeing as it had been a rough day for all of them, she decided not to challenge him further.

She held up her hands to signify she was leaving and then walked away heading for Hayley's bedroom.

She entered it and found that it was still empty.

However this time she noticed a note and picking it up, cursed.

"Bloody hell and I thought we'd had enough issues for today." She called out, cantering out of the room.

She rapidly reached the bottom of the stairs, searching for Elijah. She called out his name and he appeared in the hallway, clearly very very annoyed.

"Rebekah" he began in a tone of warning though was soon interrupted by his little sister.

"Hayley's gone." Rebekah spoke quickly before he could stop her.

She handed him the note.

Elijah's eyes widened and his heart beat suddenly changed pace. Yet he fought to forget either had happened.

"It says she'll be back." he told Rebekah and attempted to leave with disinterest.

"Um there is something called a lie, Elijah." she stopped him surprised by his lack of concern.

Elijah turned around and glared at her.

"She'll be back." he repeated firmly but his eyes revealed his doubt.

"She's not safe out there." Rebekah yelled at him.

Elijah remained silent, ignoring the worry inside him.

"She'll be fine." He told himself but it was clear he was not at all convinced.

"What is wrong with you?" Rebekah looked at him as if she was looking at a stranger.

"Even after knowing how upset she's been, you still stand here with no compassion. Are you and Niklaus having a Brother Swap day? For god's sake Elijah she's been in a right state, she was crying this morning, didn't Nik tell you?" she spoke to him disappointedly.

Elijah blinked a few times on hearing this information. He hadn't known about this but of course that must have been because Hayley hadn't wanted him to find out.

He felt a pang of regret and that annoyed him. He didn't want to believe he had made the wrong decision. He looked at the note once again. He was quite sure she would come back but Rebekah was right, she wasn't safe.

He had promised he'd protect her and that still stood.

"Fine." he muttered through his teeth.

"Finally." Rebekah sighed relief.


	4. You Found Me

**A/N: ****Title from the song You Found Me by The Fray**

_**Lost and insecure, you found me ~**_

* * *

><p><span>4) You Found Me<span>

Hayley sat cross legged on a wooden bench in a park. The leaves around her fluttered and rustled and it distracted her thoughts. She listened to the sound of a stream nearby and all the other sounds of life around her. She oddly liked parks, but didn't visit them often, just only when she needed to.

The quiet cloaked her and she found herself feeling calmer. She closed her eyes and breathed regularly.

When she opened them she noticed the moon peeking out from under a tree branch. She greeted it like an old friend despite it's curse.

"Hey..." she spoke out loud. She had discovered that talking helped, even if it was to the moon. She used to do this quite a bit before, especially after her adoptive parents kicked her out. She had felt so very lost...

"You'll take care of us right?" she asked quietly, gazing up at the brilliant orb and tenderly stroking her stomach.

"Just us." She sighed and found herself thinking of those old times.

"You think I'll make a good mother?" she enquired nervously.

"You see Elijah asked me if I know how rare love is and I never answered...but the answer is yes."

"I haven't had much love in my life." she let the words escape with difficulty, she didn't dwell on her past much at all but Elijah had got her thinking.

"People will probably call me lucky huh?" she chuckled to herself lightly.

She looked down at the bump and found she was fighting the tears once again. A few escaped but she brushed them away, desperately trying to be the tough girl she was.

As she fought this wave of feeling, she heard a noise behind her and her head turned sharply, scanning her surroundings. She waited listening though no other sound came.

Hayley stifled a sob and turn around to face her friend once again.

Unknown to her however, behind her stood Elijah and he had heard every word.


	5. Fury and Denial

5) Fury and Denial

Elijah leaned against a tree, concealing himself from Hayley's view.

His heart tightened at the sight of her in such distress, her words ringing in his memory. "I haven't had much love in my life."

Her nerves about being a mother, her talking to the moon, all of it was swimming in his head.

He abruptly found himself wishing to console her to hold her, to keep her safe.

Unconsciously he stepped out of the shadows nearing her so that he was standing only a metre away.

"You will make a wonderful mother." He found himself saying with all honesty.

"How could she ever think she won't?" He thought painfully.

Hayley leaped off the bench her instincts flaring, she faced the voice crouching down, alert.

"Hayley it's me." Elijah spoke surprised by her reaction.

Hayley's mind took a few seconds to grasp what she was seeing. She had been a complete mess and the voice had startled her. She stood straight, her eyes widening, piercing into his.

An anger so raw began to rise inside her at the site of him, burning her inside out.

She didn't know where it was coming from but it was there and she felt as if she would explode like a volcano.

Hayley controlled herself, trying to be dormant.

Seeing him was bringing all the pain back, all of it. She lifted a hand to feel her face, it was streaming.

Elijah took a step towards her deeply wounded by her pain.

Hayley retreated.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, roughly wiping away her tears.

"Rebekah sent me." He spoke softly hiding the aguish of her retreat. He thought about the times she had rushed into his arms and here she was so distant, all because he had chosen to push her away.

"Tell her I am fine!" Hayley spoke stubbornly.

"Clearly you are." Elijah hissed at her, affected by the hurt he could clearly read past her anger.

He stepped towards her but she took a step back. Her fiery eyes shot at him.

He looked away unable to meet her gaze.

"You're not safe out here, come you need to be home". Elijah told her calmly, inside frantically wanting her to oblige. The thought of her in this state alone out here worried him immensely.

"No." Hayley spoke obstinately.

"Hayley!" Elijah almost scolded her, while attempting to grasp her arm. Hayley continued to move away and Elijah attempted once again. Hayley moved back more though this time she felt a tree against her back and Elijah's hand caught her elbow.

"Come home now." He instructed firmly.

"No." Hayley spat.

Hayley tugged her arm away and Elijah grasping it once again fell near to her. She struggled though then realised how close he was and stopped. Their eyes followed each others just as they had earlier. Hayley then began to struggle free once again, Elijah being this close was not helping at all.

She tried to deny the feelings inside her.

He cupped her head firmly holding her still and leaned towards her.

Hayley trembled.

Elijah stroked her reddened face, she was almost sore from tear stains. Hayley closed her eyes at his gentle touch and her heart beat loudly.

Elijah filled up with realisation. Was he in love with the girl?

Hayley's eyes abruptly flashed open as she remembered his rejection. She couldn't face that again. She escaped his grasp and began walking away just as she had before. Elijah watched her and he overloaded with a horrid sense of fear.

"No!" his mind called.

"No!"

Hayley walked and walked, she didn't know whether she was pleased or angry about him not following her. She thought about where to go to next.

She had no one.

"I have no one." She found herself blurting out aloud.

"You have me." A voice replied.

She turned to find herself facing Klaus.


	6. Jealous

**A/N: After the episode I almost felt Klaus accepted Haylijah, when he tells her to apologise. (He was a right cutie in this ep!) :3 So I just wanted to add hints of that! Thank you so much for reading. x Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>6) Jealous<span>

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah must have sent him." she thought. Or had he come himself?

"Come on little wolf." Klaus spoke surprisingly without sarcasm.

"Let's get you home."

Hayley opened her mouth to speak her eyes filled with anger. She was fed up of them telling her what to do. She was about to disappear, run to her heart's content when Klaus spoke again.

"Whatever has happened between you both." he interrupted her.

"It'll work out. He will come round Hayley." He spoke softly.

Hayley closed her mouth extremely confused. "Why on earth is he being so nice?" she wondered.

Klaus vaguely chuckled at her bafflement.

Hayley then scoffed at Klaus's premonition. Elijah had made it all clear today.

Her expression displayed pain and then grew angry once again. It was easier that way, to convert all the anguish into rage.

"It's getting dark and the weather does not look at all pleasant." he told her studying her expressions as she thought.

"I feel so..." Hayley strangely found herself speaking.

"Angry?" Klaus asked.

Hayley glanced at him with more surprise.

"You look it love."

"You know, some rest would do you good, both of you." He spoke his eyes reaching her stomach.

Hayley considered protesting but then realised how tired she was. She was exhausted. She placed a hand on her bump and nodded.

Klaus walked up to her and she naturally took a step back. He paused in front of her speaking to her with his eyes.

Oddly, she let him near her.

He scooped her up in his arms and she found her eyes automatically shutting, her head leaning against his chest.

Behind them Elijah watched horrified. He hadn't felt like this before. Why now? The feeling stung and twirled inside him.

Was he jealous?


	7. Us Girls Gotta Stick Together

7) Us Girls Gotta Stick Together 

Hayley awoke sprawled into her sheets. She'd done right coming home, the sleep was refreshing. She sat up filliping her hair back out of eyes but it just showered back down. She blew the fringe out of the way.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." A voice startled her, she was still slightly jumpy. Hayley turned around groggily.

"Rebekah." she acknowledged slowly remembering last night's events.

Rebekah threw a cushion at Hayley and her senses heightened as she caught it swiftly. She was in no mood for talking.

"What were you thinking, running off like that?" Rebekah scolded her like a child.

"I needed some time." Hayley uttered, stumbling out of the bed and looking for a hair brush.

"Some time." Rebekah looked at her still not pleased.

"Yes." Hayley muttered brushing out her brown locks aggressively; slowly the pain and anger inside her began to seep out from inside her.

"Where did you plan on going?" Rebekah continued to interrogate her but Hayley could barely pay attention nor did she want to.

Elijah's face flashed into her mind and she swiped it away several times. She latched onto her anger and brushed faster.

Rebekah stopped mid speech and Hayley found she was staring at her.

"What?" Hayley asked confused.

"You're crying." Rebekah spoke strangely softly.

"What?" Hayley looked at her confused and turned to the mirror. She touched her tears. Indeed they were there.

"Yeah um, it's probably the pregnancy, hormones and crap." Hayley muttered, placing the brush down and wiping her eyes dry.

Rebekah didn't reply. She just looked at her as if to say I know you're lying.

"Um I'm going to have a shower." Hayley spoke, in the hope of finding some peace.

Rebekah got up to leave.

"Screw men." she spoke smiling a small smile.

Hayley returned the smile as best she could.


	8. I'm Not Jealous, He Lied

8) I'm Not Jealous, He Lied

Hayley sighed in the shower; the water attacking her pores had an awfully calming effect. She smelled the sweet smell of shampoo and almost wished the feeling wouldn't end. Yet eventually it had to and she stepped out, pulling out a white bath robe and grabbing a towel for her hair. She stepped into her bedroom and began drying the damp strands.

There was a knock at the door, and she almost felt her heart stop.

"Who is it?" she called out at least nervously as she could.

"Just me." Klaus's voice replied.

She was about to tell him she wasn't in the mood to speak but he was already inside.

"What do you have to do to get some privacy around here." she muttered.

"I did knock." Klaus replied.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better? Last night it looked as if you could quite frankly tear someone's head off." Klaus smiled.

Hayley smiled and then nodded. She was still not used to his odd politeness.

"Much better." she replied, though it was certainly not all true. Her eyes flickered to the ground.

"Very well." Klaus spoke turning to leave, he stepped towards the door.

"Klaus." Hayley called and he turned around walking back up to her.

"Thank you." she spoke.

He smiled, and tipped her jaw so her head was straight.

"Chin up, little wolf." he told her and she cocked her head to the side, rolling her eyes once again.

Klaus smiled.

Behind him Elijah walked down the corridor, his eye brows raised at the open door. Walking towards it he looked inside, his eyed widening slowly. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry and loosened his shirt collar.

"I'm not jealous." he told himself trying to forget the fact that he felt like dragging out his little brother this very instant. The thought of anyone else touching her made his blood boil and it was a feeling he could not fight.

Elijah moved back and watched Klaus leave.

As much as he told himself not to, he entered the room.


	9. You Can't Hide It

9) You Can't Hide It

Elijah froze at the site of her. Despite a night of sleep and shower, she still looked so distraught. Her frame seemed weaker and her skin still pale, had little colour. Her eyes were tired of crying, no longer sparkling and bright.

Elijah growled at himself inside, not wanting to face the fact that it was his fault. "You are supposed to be protecting her!" his conscience muttered. He snapped at it angrily, the guilt was eating away at him. He didn't want to hurt her. Not at all. He shook his head at the thought of going against his word.

He realised he wasn't meant to be here but found that his feet refused to move. His eyes were locked on to her and there was no longer a way out. She was all he could see. He couldn't leave, not now but what on earth was he going to do?

He never knew with her and that was oddly a good thing. There was no plan. She brought out his instincts, she made him feel and question so much.

Not many people could stun him into silence like she could. Every moment with her was so substantial.

She strangely hadn't noticed his presence and now turned so that her back was toward him. Elijah watched from a distance in agony as she ran her fingers through her damp refreshing hair. She parted the strands and placed them in just the right position, ruffling them dry.

He recalled the memories of his own fingers touching her soft waves.

Elijah sighed and Hayley heard him. He quickly moved to a spot from where he could not be seen and waited as still as a statue.

Hayley's eyes wondered around the room suspiciously. Elijah stopped breathing, not that that was difficult, she had that effect on him.

He then considered leaving; this wasn't exactly a good time. He could stride out of the door any second but he didn't want to, not really and that stopped him.

"Klaus?" Hayley called.

Elijah's forehead creased at the sound of his brother's name.

"Klaus seriously? Is that you? I already told you about the privacy issue." She carried on a sweet smile playing upon her lips.

Elijah's teeth clenched. "You are most definitely jealous." his conscience teased him. His face flashed with irritation.

"No." he told himself.

"No!", though he failed hopelessly to convince himself.

He stood stooped in defeat and then finally exposed himself from where he had been hiding.


	10. Don't Walk Away

10) Don't Walk Away

"I knew it..." Hayley exclaimed. She then turned on hearing the floor board creak.

Her smile disappeared and Elijah watched its disappearance in pain. It killed him to see that, her bright glowing beautiful face growing so stern and dark.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" She asked, unable to look him in the eye. She was nervous and so resorted to using anger to cover up how broken she felt. That was the world's definition of strong these days.

Elijah watched her.

"How strange? Would you rather I was Niklaus?" he spoke bitterly, hissing out the words while he remembered seeing her with his little brother on more than one occasion.

The words had come out impulsively; he just couldn't be silent anymore. It was affecting him too much.

How similar they were in that way, both turning to bitter hostility to cover up what they actually felt.

Hayley looked at him as if he'd spoken utter nonsense.

"Look Elijah I'm in no mood for talking". She told him pulling open her wardrobe and disregarding him. She hoped he would leave; being around him was just something she wasn't ready for yet. Or was she just afraid of how she felt about him?

Elijah scowled. "It did not seem at all that way, when you and he were having a secret gathering earlier?" He found himself saying.

Hayley glared at him confused, her angry rising.

"What?" she asked him, unsure to what he was getting at.

"Chin up little wolf." Elijah mimicked his brother, feeling almost disgusted by the memory.

Hayley realised what he was talking about.

"Wait, were you eavesdropping?" she accused him.

"Hayley." He spoke her name firmly and she almost trembled, closing her eyes for a few seconds to latch onto her composure.

"Klaus came to ask how I was." She explained, knowing he wouldn't leave without an answer. "Was he jealous?" Hayley thought. "Could I really make him feel that way?" She told herself "No, of course not."

"And how are you?" he asked her. They stood quite some distance apart though the energy between them made them feel as if they were incredibly close.

Hayley shook her head, shaking of the question also. She then stepped towards the door, ready to stroll out confidently. Maybe she could leave before he asked again. She still didn't understand why he was doing this.

She strode nearer however realised he was standing exactly in the middle of her path; she couldn't leave without brushing past him. She stood, waiting for him to move aside though he didn't. Elijah just watched her intently.

"Fine." Hayley thought, two can play this game. She took a deep breath in and walked ahead, her side lightly brushing against his as she passed him. Elijah breathed in sharply.

Once he now stood behind her she was about to sigh with relief but suddenly found herself being turned towards him.

His hand was around her wrist and he spun her nearer to him just as he had done so before.


	11. It's Now or Never

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has stuck by this story! I appreciate every single person for reading so much! I'm working on the ending now, so not too long before the much awaited Chapter. Congratulations on surviving the angst. I will honestly try to update asap. Enjoy lovelies x **

* * *

><p><span>11) It's Now or Never<span>

Hayley gasped. She had not been expecting that at all. Her heart began an orchestra of beats and her eyes flickered over his face.

She screamed at herself to calm down.

She felt so vulnerable and incredibly afraid. Not of him, but more of how she felt when he was so close to her.

No one had this effect on her. No one but him.

Her brain yelled at her to flee, to shake her hand free and run; though her stubborn heart remained fixated in the moment, refusing to be apart from him.

Elijah studied her face, clearly seeing her fear. He felt her move away from him and pulled her closer. Eventually however, he let her go and her eyes studied his fingers as they uncoiled around her wrist. Her arm fell limply by her side.

"You never answered my question." He spoke softly, with no hostility, or anger. This was him speaking, just him.

Hayley found it difficult to concentrate with him being so near. She instructed her mind to function.

"Question, what question, oh that question." She thought and her heart knocked remembering what he had asked.

"I..." she stuttered, her throat dry.

How on earth was she to tell him how she felt when she could barely figure it out herself? She wanted him to know, she wanted to tell him everything but what was everything? It was all so frustrating.

Elijah lifted his hand to move a lock of hair behind her ear. He could sense the frustration fussing about in her mind. Hayley watched him confused but calming instantly. Just one touch felt so...

She then grew irritated.

She felt like screaming at him now. "What was this? What was he playing at?"

Elijah noticed the scowl appear on to her face.

"You're angry." He spoke for her.

"Why?" he asked. She was almost surprised by his deduction.

She thought hard, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why was she angry?"

Elijah watched her frown with frustration. She stepped away from him while in thought but he pulled her back instantly. He couldn't bear to have her move away from him.

His touch caused her heart beat to shoot right up.

"Tell me." He told her, pressing her for answer. Yet his tone remained sweet and tender.

"Tell you what Elijah?" Hayley snapped abruptly, his wonderful voice reminding her of her feelings for him and of course thereafter those very feelings ignited her defences.

Elijah remained cool.

"What do you want Hayley?" he asked, not showing how completely terrified he was about what her answer would be or even could be.

"Nothing!" Hayley blurted strangely afraid to be blunt for once.

"How does he do this to me?" she wondered.

She then flared glancing at the door every few seconds.

Elijah grimaced and his eyes lowered, he pulled her wrists to keep her from leaving.

"Tell me the truth." He told her looking at her straight in the eye. His fingers soothed her hands and she closed her eyes relishing his touch. She missed him so much.

She realised her response and her eyes flashed open, she felt her cheeks begin to flush but stared back firmly, attempting to hide her nerves.

All of a sudden something clicked within her mind. Why was she desperately trying to give him answers? Hadn't she given him everything already?

She stepped away from him her hands slipping out of his.

Elijah's felt a pang in his heart at the loss of this touch.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Hayley spoke firmly.

Elijah watched her surprised; he didn't know what to say. She saw shock plastered against his face. He was afraid and confused. This was new.

"What do _you _want Elijah?" she asked him confidently.

Elijah's eyes wavered as she turned the tables on him. "How does she manage to do that?" he mused, with a hint of admiration.

Hayley waited for answer, her legs were starting to feel like jelly from the tension.

She waited...

...and waited...

But no reply came.

Pain flashed through her and her muscles clenched. Something in her heart darkened like a light inside her had been snuffed out.

Hayley searched deep down inside of her, gripping on to the strength and composure she knew she had and would always hold.

She turned around and walked. "This time is the last time." She told herself. "I need closure, I can't keep doing this." She agreed.

This was it.

She took another step...

"Wait." Elijah spoke in a heartbreaking tone.


	12. It's You

**A/N: This will probably be the second to last chapter. I freaked out when reading it, so brace yourselves . Hope you like it and Thank You once again, my amazing Readers! :)**

* * *

><p><span>12) It's You<span>

Elijah's voice echoed like it was the only sound in the room. It swam and whooshed around her as she froze completely in her tracks. The floorboard creaked as did Elijah's voice.

He found a fear so frightful rise inside him. He felt a twinge and twist in his heart.

Both their hearts were pounding as loud as ever and they heard each other's song without a doubt.

Hayley pivoted as little by little as it was possible. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so afraid. She had certainly been through a lot, but this was different.

This was something else altogether.

Her gaze fell and then gradually moved up, slowly firming to meet his. She fixed her eyes on his flawless face sprawled with the same dose of fear she was enduring.

A tear fell from her cheek and Elijah watched in horror. He lurched towards her and she shuddered.

Why was she still so terribly panicky?

Hayley felt she was about to crumble. She placed a hand in front of her as if telling him to stay away, but really all she wanted was to be in his grasp. All she wanted was him.

Elijah tried hard to stay in his place but every fibre of his existence wished to cradle her this very second.

What on earth had he been thinking?

How could he ever doubt it?

How could he have ever doubted her?

His eyes drank her in and he couldn't hold it any longer.

He needed her...

...and she needed him.

In less than a second his arms were around her and her scent filled his senses. Hayley found herself hiding in his chest. He made her feel so safe, so whole it was remarkable.

She wondered how long this heavenly embrace would last and quivered. Elijah held her closer and with that action reassured her that in no way, was he letting her go.

He stroked her hair affectionately; he could almost feel her heart pulsating. Her being in his arms felt so incredibly right. She was like his missing piece.

After a while, the sound of voices outside broke their embrace. Elijah listened incredibly annoyed by the disturbance.

Hayley swiped a tear from her eyes looking up at him and then the door. She thought about how just one embrace could heal her so. He looked down at her utterly besotted.

"Come with me." He told her sweetly.

Hayley looked down at her nightgown and robe for a split second but then didn't care at all. There was nothing at all that could stop her from going with him. She was still afraid, deeply afraid but she knew she definitely couldn't leave.

Hayley nodded and he lifted her up as if she was as light as a feather.

When they arrived he set her back down. She recalled how she had been wrapped in his arms just seconds ago and told herself not to hope.

She walked ahead.

Elijah, behind her, watched her eyes wonder around the room perceptively, she had a habit of analysing her surroundings. She followed the mahogany furniture, pieces of old parchment and stack of ancient books. Elijah neared her and her heart beat ascended once again.

Hayley closed her eyes and reopened them.

"Why have you brought me here Elijah?" she asked sombre soft, rooting him still.

She did not turn around.

"I did not wish to be disturbed." He replied calmly.

Hayley turned around to face him.

"You know what I mean." she told him asking him for his proper answer.

Elijah questioned her with his eyes.

"You never answered my question." She then added mirroring his previous words.

Elijah paused for a second and then took another step towards her.

"There is no need to make haste?" he replied as gently as ever. His voice made the hairs at the back of her neck prickle.

She blinked a couple of times but did not speak. She needed him to answer her. This was proving to be extraneously wearisome now. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Hayley." Elijah called her observing her irritation and anxiety.

"Elijah." Hayley matched his tone.

Elijah thought for a moment eventually deciding to lean against the table. Hayley read that he was agreeing to talk.

He grew nervous which was oddly unlike him. He found himself thinking of how to put his emotions into words. It wasn't something he did very often.

There was silence.

"I lied to you". He spoke in time.

Hayley's eyes widened, of all the things she thought he would say she was not at all anticipating that.

"What does he mean?" she thought.

Elijah stood up.

"I told you in a thousand years I have found love only twice..." he spoke.

Hayley turned away from him disappointed; she did not want a repeat.

Elijah zoomed beside her, turning her around to face him. He kept a grip on her arm making her listen to his every word. He was speaking with raw honesty.

"I lied, because that is not all true." Elijah told her. He then sighed desperately trying to speak the right words.

Hayley watched him still confused.

"That night when you were in the park." Elijah then continued, trying a different approach.

"You said you hadn't had love in your life."

Hayley stiffened; she hadn't known he had heard that much but then remembered the first words he had spoken. - "You will make a wonderful mother."

She had been so distraught she hadn't even been able to register the words.

He had heard everything.

That annoyed her and made her incredibly defensive. She never spoke about her past to anyone.

"You were spying on me!" she exclaimed angrily and she shoved him. Elijah didn't even budge and that only annoyed her further. She lifted her hand to try again but he snatched it from her irritated by this outburst.

He tugged her, suddenly holding her against the wall.

"Listen!" he told her and her eyes fluttered. She didn't speak.

"You said you felt the absence of love Hayley, what I'm trying to tell you is..." he sort of stammered with frustration.

"...is how wrong you are." he sighed the words with relief, his face softening and blooming with devotion.

Hayley gawped at him, unable to speak.

"I lied... I lied because..." He continued cradling her head within his hand.

"Don't you understand Hayley? It's_ you_."

"I am completely and wholly captivated by _you_."

"I am in love you Hayley." He breathed letting the words fly.


	13. Finally

**A/N: Okay guys... this is it! My last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this story and think it was much needed. Thank you very very much for all your support. Every follow, favourite and review is highly appreciated. I literally beam on opening my inbox and so you really do make my day. xD I hope this lives up to your expectations. Happy Reading! x**

* * *

><p><span>13) Finally<span>

Hayley remained frozen just about remembering how to breathe. She leaned back to support herself, trying to adjust to what she had just heard. Part of her felt like this was all just a dream and she would wake up alone in the dark but it wasn't. Was it?

Elijah pressed his hands against the wall, forcing his confession out. His hands then screwed into fists and his head lowered. After a few seconds he then got up, unable to look at her. He turned around so that Hayley could not see his face, obviously trying to retain his composure.

"Don't leave." Hayley screamed internally, suddenly deathly afraid that he was about to disappear.

Luckily he had no intention of leaving.

Hayley watched him, he was so nervous, so anxious and that was making him agitated. She struggled to believe what he had just said. The shock had stunned her into silence. She tried to speak but it was like she had forgotten how to. The words would just not come out. Maybe it was because she was trying to work out the right ones to say.

"He's in love with me." The thought swirled through her mind. It then began exploding like fireworks through every impulse. "He's actually in love with me." she repeated in her head several times, trying to make it sink in.

The world love felt so foreign.

She gradually felt an overwhelming sensation waver through her. The feeling became so powerful it hurt. She had never felt like this before. It was like she couldn't contain the bliss and relief bursting within her.

Hayley thought about all the moments she'd spent with him, how she had grown to adore him so very much. How her heart pattered every time she saw him, and the way his smile lit up her day. She longed for her moments with him, he was her hope.

She then also remembered the fear that had shattered her when she had learned that he had been daggered. How she had worried about him during his fever and the terribly guilt she had felt when going through his journals. Knowing she had hurt him had felt excruciating.

Though she knew why now, she understood it all. The anger, the hostility, the defensive wall she had trapped herself within. It all made sense. She had been angry because she hadn't wanted to walk away but he had given her no choice but to do so. She had been hostile because he hadn't stopped her and she had needed him to so much.

She had been heartbroken.

Hayley became aware that she had been trying to deny the one thing that was completely true.

She was in love with him all the same.

She felt almost a sense of liberation as she discovered her answer.

"Say something." Elijah then spoke, still faced away from her, his hands twitching as the urge to hold her flooded him.

His voice made her thoughts pause.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Hayley breathed softly and as sweet as ever. Her eyelashes fluttered perfectly and Elijah's fear subsided as he heard her voice. She knew he was smiling with relief, even though she couldn't see him.

He took a second and then turned around; his eyes were written with love.

Hayley stepped forwards, away from the wall and Elijah watched as her fringe fell obscuring her sight.

She swished it out of the way.

"I wish to hear it." Elijah spoke a sincere smile upon his lips. His eyes waited wide for her answer.

Hayley walked up to him and he breathed in sharply.

She found herself mute once again. She wasn't at all used to this.

"Please." he then spoke with hidden desperation and she knew how much he needed to hear it.

"You have no idea how much your silence is killing me." He strained his words and then gulped.

Hayley placed her hand on his arm.

"So unpredictable..." Elijah mused, wondering what she was up to.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Elijah spoke softly.

"No." Hayley shook her head.

She then tiptoed to reach up to his ear and whispered her confession.

"Elijah, saying I don't love you..." she paused for a second.

"...Would be the biggest lie in the world"

Elijah closed his eyes on hearing her words. He knew he would never forget them. Not even in forever.

He then opened them to find her gazing at him intently. "Of course it was obvious." He thought.

Her words seemed to flash within her eyes like a hidden message. It had always been there, staring at him in the face, yet he had been too blind to notice.

"Elijah...I..." Hayley began to speak but it was too late. He had heard enough. Elijah placed a finger on her lip to stop her from speaking. Hayley sighed on feeling his touch.

He then drew his face nearer, at a slow pace so antagonising and cupped her chin. He tilted her head towards him and she let him guide her while her eyes flickered from his gaze to his lips. She was absolutely terrified that he would draw back like the times before, though inside she knew this was different.

This was actually happening. Elijah marked the moment wanting to relish every instant of this fulfilment.

His eyes then closed and he claimed her...

Hayley felt his lips part upon her own and her body reacted by design. Her arms reached up and curled around his neck. His lips against hers felt so soft, so tender as if he was healing her with his kiss. Elijah paused for the slightest second and then drank her in deeper suddenly craving her so intensely.

His hands glided over to her head holding her against him. His fingers stopped stroking and clutched in her hair as Hayley's own fingers went from caressing his neck to ruffling his soft locks. She found herself fisting them with a passion so powerful.

Before they knew it, their lips crushed against each other, now hungry, parting and pressing like they would never be allowed to touch again

Elijah's expression was almost painful as if kissing her was freeing him from his inner aguish. He needed her so much that the desire was rupturing through him, his teeth clenching with the override of emotion.

Hayley cupped his face and pulled him closer, letting him know that she was going anywhere and his hands rushed to her waist engulfing her. He tugged her hips, dragging her nearer and then his hands trailed swiftly down her back. He felt so protective declaring her to be his.

He would never let her go, ever.

Hayley gasped for air but feeling afraid that he would stop kissed him immediately after. Elijah returned her kiss entirely, smiling at her adorable move and then finally managed to make his lips withdraw.

"You take my breath away." He whispered dotingly and she smiled his favourite smile.

"Ditto." She whispered back.


End file.
